Can Love Be This True?
by Ares War Kid
Summary: Ana longs for freedom and adventure. Her dreams comes true but what happens if she finds more then she wanted love and then gets kidnapped set up by person she loves and thier captain. Can she tell him that she loves him before her times runs out. JA
1. I Long For Freedom

A/N Well I'm back with another mini story/poems. These ones do not go with my others. Yes this is a JackAna. Like the others they do switch over between the two. The poem starts when Ana is a teenager and longs for the sea. The poems are how Jack and Ana met and fell in love. Ana's POV

I can't live like this

I can't I just can't

I long for adventure

I long for freedom

I long for the sea

I'm meant to be a pirate

To see the world

Not a landlubber

I am for the sea

Not the land

Each night I told my parents this

They said it was a phase

And that I'll love the land

And that the sea is no place to go

Arrrgh! I'm 16 years old

And they treat me like a kid

Tonight I'm leaving

I am going to find a ship

And see if I can by a passage

I will get to see the world

And I can have my freedom

Like Ana said that night she left

She took some personal items but not much

She didn't even bother to write a note to her parents

She knew that they wouldn't notice if she left

Also that night a ship with black sails was leaving

The famous Black Pearl was the same ship that Ana

Became stowaway on the ship.

That very night her parents were devastated that she left

They saw everything.

Ana heard footsteps coming towards her hiding place

The door opened and

A/N Hehe I just had to leave it there. So please review and tell me what you think. Ares Kid


	2. I will prove the wrong

A/N Well I'm back with another mini story/poems. These ones do not go with my others. Yes I know that in the last one it changed from Ana's POV to 3rd POV it was meant to and I'm sorry that it confused people. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. Even though I said that it was going to switched I changed my mind its still in Ana's POV but it will start in 3rd POV.

Ana heard footsteps coming towards her hiding place

The door opened and a young man walked in

Trying to stay hidden

Out of sight Ana hopped she wouldn't get seen.

Ana's POV

Man I find a good hide out and what happens

I get caught go figures

I mean cant they just leave me be

No they found me bugger

But the man who found me is handsome

Ahem well his tall body

His deep brown eyes

Rimed with black

His slightly tanned skin

His muscular body

Gently hands

His touch so lovely

Sends shivers down me spine

Ahhh whatta my thinkin'

I can't fall in love I'm a pirate

And pirates can't fall in love

But I must admit I am attracted to him

I can't keep my eyes off him

I find my eyes wondering

Down his chest

His lovely muscular chest

The Capt'in said I could stay

That's means I could get ta known the guy

They say I am bad luck

That I shouldn't be on board this ship

I'm just as good as a man

If not better I'll show 'em

'e laughed at me

'e said I belonged in the kitchen

Or on land

'e said that I aint fit for this job

I though' 'e would be nice

But I guessed I was wrong

I found out that 'is name is Jack

I will show 'em what I am made off

No sly remark will weaken me

I'm just as good as them

I'll prove 'em wrong

I'll prove all of 'em wrong

I will prove Jack wrong.


	3. Something Bad

A/N: Well I'm back with the third poem in my mini story/poems. I have decide that it will be mainly in Ana's POV for about the first 6 or 7 poems and then switch into Jack's POV. Not link to any other Jack/Ana poems I have done. What happened when Ana proves the men wrong and beaten Jack at something he is good at, I hope you like it, Ana's POVJJJ. Ares War Kid

I did prove 'em wrong

I earned the respect of the men

They now treat me as equal

Not below

Ha, you should 'f seen the whooping

Ha ha I can't stop laughin' 'bout it

Man, Jack got embarrassed

'e thought 'e couldn't get beaten

Ha! I showed 'im

Now 'e can't live it

Knowing that 'e got beaten

In a sword fight

By none other than me

A woman

The looks on their faces

Man it was **so** funny

Never laughed **so** much ha

I still can't stop

Well I earned respect but

I doubt 'e will get 'is pay back

These men usually do

Hmmm I wonder what it could be

I'll wait and see

Somethin' is bond ta come up

Durin' the night

Or somethin' is guna 'appen

Durin' the night

Well I betta keep an ear and eye out

I don't trust these men 'hat well

Nor the Capt'in

'es a bit off if ya ask me

'es plannin' somethin'

Somethin' bad

A/N: I wonder what the captain is planning, review and I'll post the next one up tehe. Please review free miniature Captain Jacks limited edition only a few left tehe or as in Suzy's case food for him tehe Ares War KidJJJJ


	4. Something Is Guna Happen

A/N: Hey all I'm back with the fourth poem. As I said before this will be in Ana's POV until the 6 poem which will be in 3rd POV and after that wondering if I should do Jacks or do a completely new sequel just for Jack. I will decide what to do when I get there. I forgot to do disclaimer but everyone knows that I don't own those two but wish it. Okay on to the poem and it's in Ana's POV

I knew it

Capt'in was planning

And Jack is in on it

I mean 'ow could 'e

I never thought 'e would

So could this be Jack's revenge

As I bet 'im at a swordfight?

Or is this somethin' else?

I wonder what the plan is

Only Jack and Capt'in knows

So what is it?

That night we stopped

At a place called Tortuga

Nothin' fancy

Just some place the men love

They say I would fit in 'ere

Capt'in had an evil grin on 'is face

Jack looked sad

Why?

Is somethin' guna 'appen?

Is somethin' guna 'appen ta me?

Somethin' don't feel right

Why?

The looks, the people

Why am I involved with this?

I asked Jack

'e blanked me

I don't understand 'im

First 'e was nice

Then 'e was mean

Now 'e don't tall

'ave I don't somethin'

Or has 'e done somethin'

I wish I know


	5. 4 days

A/N: Hey there sorry for the long update it have been very busy and had a poets block that's if there is such a thing called that anyway back onto the story after the next chapter (6) it will be in Jack's POV. This is still in Ana's POV. JJJJJ Onto the story.

We 'ave been in Tortuga

Longer then they 'ave been

This pleased the men

But not me

I aint been 'ere before

I made a friend

She been kind ta me

I can stay with 'er

If the Capt'in don't let me stay

Talkin' 'bout 'im

'e 'nd Jack

Well they aint been

Seen afta they

Stepped on 'ere

Which ta me is odd

I know I aint known 'em long

But I think that's odd

Not being seen

For 5 days

Lettin' the crew run wild

They are p ta somethin'

They came back durin' the night

'nd order us ta set sail

Don't know where ta

Don't know which way

Capt'in's orders

But I'm glad ta get away

From Tortuga

It aint bad

Just aint got use ta it

4 days we 'ave been on sea

4 days that other ship been followin' us

4 days and no sign of Jack

4 days since the Capt'in been 'appy

4 days I 'ave 'ad the gut feelin'

Somethin' is guna 'appen

Ta me

And Jack is in on it

All I need ta do is find out

But 'ow if 'e don't talk ta me

Look at me

Com near me

'elp me when in a storm

I'll find out sooner or later

Betta sooner

Looks like we got a fight

Ta take care off

I wonder

If Jack

Will show


	6. What Have I Done

A/N: Hey there sorry that I have taken a long time to put this up, I had a sort of poets block on my other poem. This is the 6th poem and it is in 3rd POV because it wouldn't have made sense in Ana's. Sorry if it's short. After this poem it will turn into Jack's POV. I hope you enjoy it. Ares War Kid JJJJJ

The fight lasted long

Pirates everywhere

If a pirate fell

Another one took its place only just to fell

Canon fire, Gun fire

Smoke filled the air

On one side of the Pearl was Ana

She was crowded by pirates

They fell one by one

But more kept coming

On the other side was Jack

Ana noticed him

'JACK! HELP!' She screamed

But he didn't hear

She screamed again and again

One last time he heard her

He looked

Too late

Ana was knocked out and taken aboard the Poseidon

Jack failed to hear the pirate behind

As he turned

Something hard smacked him around the head

He blacked out

The last thing he saw was

Seeing Ana on the Poseidon sailing away

His last thought was _'what have I done'_

A/N: Please review it and tell me what ya think to it. Ares War Kid


	7. I Never Meant

A/N: hey there thanks for the reviews. Like I said in the chapter before hand that this is the beginning of where Jack's POV and will remain that way until I decide to change it. Lol lets recap the last chapter Ana was taken by the evil pirates from the Poseidon, and Jacks last thought before blacking out was what has he done. So you wanna find out he done then on with the poem. Ares War Kid JJJ P.S this is in Jacks POV.

Hmmm where did I go wrong?

Found a girl

Challenged her

She beat me

Fell in love with her

Ignored her

Hmmm but why did I do that

I love her but I ignored her

Lets try to remember more

Had a secret talk with the Capt'in

Went to Tortuga

Had fun… in many ways hehe

Spoke with Capt'in of the Poseidon

About the girl that was on board

Hmmm that talk turned nasty

I mean they had a sword fight about it

What is so special about that girl?

Capt'in had a plan

The plan was that the pirates of the Poseidon

Attack us and take the girl

And we just leave her there

So horrible things can happen to her

Ouch! The hit on the head hurts

Now with all this thinkin'

I need rum

During the fight she got caught and taken away

Its all my fault

If I didn't agree with the Capt'in then she will still be here

I am now the Capt'in off the Pearl

We had a mutiny and kicked the Capt'in off

Leaving me as the new one

And now we heading after the Poseidon to get the girl

I never found out her name

But whatever it is lovely

I never meant for her to get caught

I never meant that to happen

I didn't think the Capt'in was that cruel?

Why did he do that?

And I hope that she is okay


	8. I Need Rum

A/N: Thanks to my reviews and reviewers. Sorry for the long up date I had a load of college stuff to do and now that is over I can work on my poems/mini stories lol. Anyway I might be a little cruel in this chapter but it's for a very good reason though you will see in future chapters.

Right we left the story at Jack trying to find Ana and why he did what he did. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ares War Kid JJJJJJ

This is useless

There is nothin'

The Poseidon 'as gone

Not a ship in sight

So where is it?

Why cant I find it?

What am I forgettin'?

9 days now still no sign?

Where is she?

Where is that ship?

What 'ave I forgot?

There is something 'bout that ship

And I cant remember what

Hmmm I think I need rum

Some many drinks later

I 'ave failed

I cant find 'er

What's the secret to the Poseidon?

I will never find 'er

She will die 'cause of me

ARRRR! I 'ave failed

If I didn't get 'it

Then I wouldn't forgot

Damn those pirates

ARRRR! I cant fail

I wont but it pointless

Tryin to find 'er

I will never find 'er

She is lost forever

The Next Day

Huh my head hurts

Huh this aint my ship

What the bloody hell is my ship sailin' away

Damn me first mate ta hell

I knew 'e would do that

If I didn't get so drunk then I wouldn't give 'im what 'e asked for

ARRRRRGHHHHH!

Now I will never find 'er

Im stuck on a island

All by my onesy wit' nothin' ta do

Aaah I wonder if there is some rum

I really need rum

Gotta find rum

Need rum

Why did I fail 'er

I didn't mean too

I love 'er

After I 'ave a drink

I'm guna find 'er

And tell 'er I love 'er

Some Many Years Later

A/N: Haha I am mean I know but I am going to leave it there. Please review if you wanna know whats guna happen. Ares War Kid


	9. Can Love Be This True?

A/N: Hey sorry that it has taken forever for me to up date this chapter. I have been really busy and I just didn't have the time to do this. Anyway I left the last chapter where Jack got marooned on the island and like the beginning of the first Pirates movie. This is in the 3rd POV for a good reason, it ties up all the movies, and I couldn't find away to put it in Jack's POV so yeah, that's why it's in the 3rd POV. I hope you like it and that it's the last chapter of this story. There might be a sequel to this please review if you think there should be one. Thanks Ares War Kid

After getting the Pearl back Jack and Ana were happy but one thing that plagued Jack mind was _how can Ana get away from her captures?_ It's been 2 years since he got the Pearl. So he decided to ask her before she left. Walking to her cabin, he lightly knocked.

No answer.

Knocked again.

No answer.

Knocked again.

No answer

Taking his key that he had for her room. He opened the door

No one.

Secretly Ana left that night, with the help off Gibbs. She couldn't face Jack; she barely escaped the Poseidon with her life she couldn't tell Jack how or why. She kept that to herself. She rowed her little boat to Tortuga which wasn't far away. Headed for a tavern for a drink. The next day she decides to find a ship and a crew. Hoping that Jack will forget about her she sails away never to be seen at Tortuga again.

Back on the Pearl. After getting eaten by a Kraken and is at Worlds End. Seeing so many of him, he could not for get his love. His Ana. Being stuck there isn't his ideal place he tried to find her but couldn't.

After his quest and defeating Davy Jones, he sets out to find his Ana, as well as the fountain of youth. Hoping he can find her but maybe he can't but who knows. Can love be this true?

Can love make you this?

But really

Can love be this true?

A/N: I'm leaving it there haha. It's a kind of cliff-hanger if you get it. Anyway if you think I should make a sequel to this story just say. And I would like to say thank you to everyone has reviewed this story so far. Free Jacks and Ana's teddies for those who review. Oh and if you have any good ideas for the next story please just say I would like to know them. Cheers and thanks to all from Ares War Kid.


End file.
